The Internet has been a boon to a great many businesses. Many of those businesses, such as computing resource service providers, are dependent on the ability of the Internet to provide fast and stable communications between network sites of the businesses and their users. However, numerous threats abound which may have significant adverse effects on the speed and stability of the network, such as distributed or other denial of service attacks wherein systems intentionally target a network server with a flood of incoming messages such that, in a best case, legitimate users of the server experience slow connections, and, in a worst case, the network server may become inoperable. However, conventional techniques, such as filtering all received network traffic through a central point that attempts to identify and filter out bad network traffic, can be resource-intensive and expensive for a business, and often require high capacity, dedicated equipment that takes up valuable space in a data center and often becomes a bottleneck for hosts and users.